memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TOSrules
You know what I hate about any type of Star Trek Chronology. They use the "Old Earth Calendar" and this invites errors. So you know what I did, I divorced the old system, and looked for a new one. Obviously, figuring out Stardates is more or less a pipe dream. So I watched the TOS episode in order, kept notes on any and all time references. When I reached "The Menagerie" The base appeared. I called it the EE (Exploration Era) Calendar. According to Spock The Columbia was lost 18 years ago, Putting that Event in EE0 and "The Cage" occurring in EE18. In "The Menagerie" Spock states that "The Cage" occurred 13 years ago, putting that episode in EE31. I think we can all agree with this basses. All discussion as to other dates, are a matter of debate. But this way we are not arguing if it happened in 2251 or 2255 but rather figuring it on a totally new basis. The discussion as to year is totally divorced from this discussion. EE Calendar is more or less my invention, so please do not rip it off. But I would love to debate it, and if you wish to use it to a basis for your own calendar the be my guest. The basic calendar can be found at this link: http://supernovawd.netfirms.com/Timelines/Calander.htm there is a full explanation as to how I get these dates on the link to the right Explanation on EE Calendar. Lets have it, where do you think I go wrong, where do you think I go right? :The big problem for any such theory is that in various episodes of TNG, Voyager and most importantly Enterprise, they have used the Gregorian calendar. Archer records his log using Gregorian dates on an almost weekly basis. ::My Calendar is restricted to trying to find the relation of events during TOS within a 60 year time frame. TNG DS9 Voy and Ent data is not relevant. --TOSrules 23:21, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::Of course they are, they are all on the same timeline. That's like saying World War I isn't relevant when talking about World War II! Alex Peckover 09:24, Aug 27, 2004 (CEST) I am trying to track dates, in a time period where there is no Calendar evidence. TOS. tell me what bearing does, The date of The fall of the Romen Empire, and The War in Korea have to do with World War II Events. This is Internal TOS tracking. How long ago Enterprise happened, or how long till Picard takes command of the Enterprise has no bearing. The only bearing using EE is how long between "The Cage" and "Not Man" or Space Seed and STII. By not using Old Earth System, I don't have to get bogged down in details that have nothing to do with internal TOS events. Rather then decide what year this happened, or that happened, you are asking how long after this happened did this happen. Now, would anyone like to discuses my calendar, rather then attack the basses for it?????--TOSrules 11:06, 27 Aug 2004 (CEST)